Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an installation for performing all affine transformations in the range of musical compositions. Such installations particularly serve scientific and musical education ends, and can be used in the teaching of musical composition.
Both in the mathematical institutes of various universities, as well as in musical conservatories, famous compositions are analyzed for intensive study. For purposes of analysis, portions of the compositions are transcribed in accordance with mathematical rules. The basic operations used for this purpose are the following: